


The Sun Will Rise Again

by Neneneko



Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: After the War/Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Protective Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain is so in love it hurts, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem), Sylvix Week 2020 (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneneko/pseuds/Neneneko
Summary: Sylvain had something to ask before the final battle, but it may be too late...Written for Sylvix Week - Day 1: After the war/Future
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943650
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	The Sun Will Rise Again

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution for Sylvix week 2020 (it's super late, argh!). This is my first fic in a very loooooooooong time so I apologize in advance for the questionable quality of the work. Please be gentle ;^;

The blaring sound of trumpets signalled triumphant victory. Sylvain could see from high on his steed the blue flags of Faerghus raised amongst the smoky red dawn sky. They’ve won. The war was finally over. There will finally be peace. They can finally go home. 

He scanned across the battlefield, wiping away the blood and sweat that dripped down his face, searching for the one person he wanted to share this victory with the most. He gave Noir a gentle squeeze with his legs and urged her to turn around, weaving through the piles of burning debris and bodies. His heart sank into his stomach the further along the battlefield he went. There was no sign of Felix anywhere. Somehow he had lost track of him in the heat of the battle. He wasn't sure when they got separated and prayed to the Goddess that Felix was safe amongst the sea of death and destruction that laid all around him.

“Where are you Fe?” he whispered as he picked up the speed to a steady trot, desperation and dread growing with each passing moment. The acrid smell of smoke and blood pierced through the crisp morning air as Sylvain continued further into the battlefield. His blood froze when he heard Annette cry out for a healer from a distance to his left. He could see her sending a blast of wind to move away the heavy rubble, and began to cast Heal over the body she found. He couldn’t clearly see who it was from the far distance he was to the petite redhead, but a cold chill ran down his spine when he heard Annette sob out Felix’s name. 

The next thing he knew, Noir was galloping across the battlefield, closing the distance until he stopped right in front of Annette. His prayers were not answered. Laying in her arms was Felix, skin far too pale, covered in dirt and blood, both of his enemies and of his own. Annette looked up at Sylvain when he jumped down from his horse. He felt his breath squeezed out of his body. Felix’s body laid too still in Annette’s arms.

“Sylvain! We need to get him help! I can't do this alone! There's too much blood...” The despair and panic was clear in her voice, tears running down her face as she looked down at Felix’s unmoving chest. Warm light poured steadily from her shaking palms as she continued to make a valiant effort to slow down the steady crimson river flowing from the gaping wounds. In the midst of the chaos, Merecedes had managed to make it over to where they were, offering soft words of support as she joined Annette’s efforts, but the comforting words fell on deaf ears. The whole world fell silent. He could no longer hear anything. No longer feel anything. No longer breathe. Neither one of them stopped Sylvain when he went down onto his knees and gathered Felix into his arms, cradling him as if he were made of the thinnest glass. He removed his own gauntlet and glove to gently caress his bare fingers against Felix’s cold cheeks, a shuddering breath left his lips. This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end.

***

_“Fe, I want to ask you something when the war is over.” the redhead looked down from Noir’s back at Felix as they marched towards Enbarr. Felix snorted, looking up as they slowed their pace to fall behind the troops, savouring the privacy that they had created by slowing their pace. Even for a small moment, it was just the two of them. Sylvain reached down as Felix reached up, their fingers entwining ever so gently as they met halfway._

_“Why don’t you ask me now?” Sylvain smiled fondly at Felix’s question. He could feel the nervous energy emitting from his partner. Felix was always antsy before battle and Sylvain tried to soothe those nerves so that Felix was able to be at ease. The night before, he had spent as much time as they could spare, gently taking Felix apart, loving every part of Felix, comforting Felix until those nerves settled. They had spent the last precious moments before marching out to watch the sunrise together, sweet promises exchanged, sharing an intimate moment between them. Sylvain wanted to watch sunrises with this man for the rest of his life if he could. That thought alone made Sylvain want to fight that much harder to make this wish come true._

_“I need to keep you on your toes so that you have something to look forward to after all this is over sweetheart.” he laughed when Felix clicked his tongue at him with his usual scowl, pulling him down just far enough down the saddle for him to lay a quick but gentle kiss on his lips before pushing him away. He knew Felix wasn’t too happy with the response. Felix fell into a steady pace next to Sylvain, quiet as he looked ahead. They were always a unit, fighting side by side, battle after battle. This battle would be no different._

_“Coward. You should just tell me now.” he said quietly, tucking a strand of his midnight blue hair that escaped from his ponytail. “You don’t know what will happen today.”_

_Sylvain pulled the reign to stop Noir and dismounted. Felix turned to him, raising one elegant brow as he crossed his arms over his chest. As to answer the silent question, Sylvain sighed, running a gloved hand through his hair._

_“Please don’t say that Fe.” he pulled Felix into a gentle embrace. Felix didn’t pull away, but rather leaned into the embrace, in a moment of weakness for the man holding him, wrapped his arms around Sylvain’s waist._

_“Sylvain…” Amber orbs looking up to meet honey brown. He could see the worry in the other’s eyes. “You know this battle is different than any of the others we’ve fought before.”_

_“I know. And I will be here to protect you every step of the way as I always have.” Sylvain leaned down to lay a gentle kiss on his forehead, taking in the soft woodsy scent he grew to love so much. He closed his eyes, tucking away the memory of this scent. “I won’t let you die Fe. We still need to keep our promise right?”_

_Felix couldn’t help himself but laugh softly, the sounds making Sylvain’s heart feel full. “Yes, yes. We will stick together until we die together.” A silly childhood promise that has kept both of them alive for as long as the war has been going on._

_“You best remember that Felix Fraldarius.” Sylvain reached down to move a finger along Felix’s jaw, stopping at his chin to tip the other’s face up to his. For a short tender moment, neither one said anything, the gentle_ _Fódlan_ _winds blowing between them. He leaned down and laid the sweetest of kisses on Felix's warm and soft lips, pouring all the love he had for the other into this single moment. When the kiss was returned, it was all Sylvain needed to reassure him that Felix understood the depth of that promise._

_“You also best remember our promise Sylvain Gautier.” he breathed against the other’s lips, before pulling away. “Don’t be reckless out there.” Sylvain laughed and sauntered back to Noir, swinging himself up into the saddle. Felix turned back to march back towards the troops, Sylvain moving his horse to fall steady by the swordsman’s side again._

_“Oh sweetheart, I love you too.” He winked, a wicked grin on his face. Felix rolled his eyes at the nickname that Sylvain insisted in calling him. He gave Sylvain’s thigh a nudge with his fist before quickening his pace to catch up with the others. Sylvain let Felix get a head start before spurring Noir forward to join his partner. They will win and when they do, Sylvain will be finally able to make Felix his and bring him home._

***

Sylvain bent down, wiping away some of the dust from the headstone with his sleeve before he laid down a large splay of white lilies on the grave. He sighed and looked up at the sky, soft blush of dawn peaking over the hills of the Fraldarius estate. The sun was rising up, warming the chill in the morning air, signalling a new day. True peace had befell the kingdom once the war was over, with Dimitri and Byleth leading the nation to peaceful relations amongst the territories. After accepting the title of the new Margrave, Sylvain had tasked himself to take care of the affairs in both Gautier and Fraldarius territory in Felix’s absence.

“You know, I never thought I’d be doing this.” he said, laying a hand gently on the cold stone. “I hope you’re okay with it...and give me your blessings.” He felt quiet, returning his attention to the morning sky. He never thought he would actually take his nobility seriously and try to do good with it. But he promised Felix he would take things more seriously, and he wasn’t one to back down from a promise. 

He was so deep in thought, he didn’t notice the quiet footsteps coming from behind. “Your blessings for what?” 

The soft voice drew Sylvain out of his thoughts. “You’re supposed to be resting.” the redhead sighed, frowning. “What part of bedrest don’t you understand?”

“I’m fine.”

“It’s cold out right now.”

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

Sylvain groaned in frustration and turned around, moving to shimmy his coat off. Felix was so damn stubborn sometimes. He wrapped the coat around the other, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Felix leaned into Sylvain’s side and sighed, bringing a hand up to touch the strong hand that was on his shoulder. A comfortable silence blanketed around them as they watched the sun rise.

“Why were you asking Glenn and Father for their blessing?” Felix asked again, breaking the silence as he pulled the coat close. He hated when Sylvain was right. It was a bit more chilly than he had expected, especially since he was wearing nothing more than his night clothes. Sylvain noticed this and pulled Felix closer to share more of his warmth, careful not to jar any of his injuries.

“Because I don’t want them to come back to haunt me for the rest of my life.” he laid a gentle kiss on the top of Felix’s head, absently playing with the ends of long midnight hair that reached his hand. He loved it when Felix left his hair down. Felix sighed and relaxed into the warm embrace, allowing Sylvain to continue.

“Sylvain...what exactly did you do?” he asked after a moment. Sylvain’s hand stopped and he gave Felix’ hair a gentle tug before he slowly unwrapped his arms from around him. 

“Nothing.” Felix turned to face the other, chasing that warmth that seeped into the morning air. Sylvain smiled down and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Yet.” he moved to pluck a lily bloom from the bouquet and gently tuck it behind Felix’s ear. 

The soft blush that coloured Felix’s cheek and the white lily that laid against the silky strands of midnight blue, beautiful as a blushing bride. “Perfect.” he murmured, leaning down to steal a heated kiss. Felix made a small noise of protest, resting his arms against Sylvain’s sturdy chest, trying to push the other way. He cursed at how weak he was at the moment, unable to escape the other’s hold.

“Sylvain Gautier! I swear to the Goddess if you’re planning on doing something indecent in front of my family…” he growled as Sylvain moved back slightly, taking his slender hands in his own larger, calloused ones. 

“I’m not _that_ bad.” Sylvain chuckled, giving the smaller hands a gentle squeeze. “Though it’s been a looooooong time since we last fu-” Felix moved one hand to cover Sylvain’s mouth, and scowled when the other pressed a kiss against his palm.

“Insatiable.” The swordsman didn’t pursue it any further, moving his hand down, Sylvain easily taking the hand back into his own. He stared up at Sylvain, allowing himself a moment to indulge at how striking his partner looked; the sunlight lighting his artfully messy locks on fire, flecks of gold caught in the soft light suspended in warm honey orbs. In that moment, he remembered why he had made the effort to leave his warm bed. “You know...you still haven’t asked me that question of yours. The war has been over for over 2 months now.” 

From what was retold to him, the last battle had nearly taken him. If it weren’t for Sylvain riding like a man possessed by Satan himself (as Annette had described to him later on) to find Manuela, he may have never had a chance to hear the question. He was still healing from the wounds, but was getting stronger with each passing day, much to Sylvain’s relief. Sylvain had taken it upon himself to take care of everything, never once leaving his side. He insisted that Felix did nothing more than rest and heal. Never in his life has he seen Sylvain so serious and dedicated to anything. It made him worry about the other man’s sanity as the Sylvain he knew never took anything seriously. He found himself curious to know what Sylvain had wanted to ask him. He was caught off-guard when Sylvain slowly sank down on one knee, bringing his hand up against his lips.

“Felix, you know I love you more than anything in this world.” he breathed, laying a soft kiss against the fingers of the man he worshipped. “I loved you from the moment we met. I loved you when we made that promise. I loved you the moment you confessed. You are the love of my life. My reason to breathe. My raison d'être. I can’t imagine my life without you. When I thought I was going to lose you I...” his voice quieted, trying to shake the image of Felix laying bloody and broken in his arms, barely breathing. How Felix laid against his chest as he prayed to Seiros to give him enough time to save the one he loved. How small and fragile Felix had looked laying in his bed, unmoving for weeks. Sylvain swore to the Goddess herself that he would never let that happen ever again. 

Sylvain laid soft kisses on the back of Felix’s hands and gathered them close to his chest, and over his heart as if allowing the other to hold his steadily beating heart in their hands. “I am yours as long as you will have me.” Sylvain looked up at Felix, eyes full of adoration and love for the man he was kneeling before. He reached into his pocket to produce a simple platinum band bearing the Gautier crest. “Felix Fraldarius, the question I want to ask you is...will you do me the greatest honour any man can have and marry me?”

There was a long pause, with nothing but the softest breeze blowing between them. A shaky breath released from Felix and the smallest nod was all Sylvain needed. He slid the ring onto Felix’s finger and stood up, kissing away the tears that glistened and escaped from the corner of the molten copper orbs that he loved so much. 

“I thought you were never going to ask.” Felix whispered, unable to stop the tears from escaping. For the first time in what felt like forever, he finally allowed himself to shed those tears. Sylvain kissed away the tears, slowly moving down soft wet cheeks to meet the warm parted lips of the man that he could no longer live without. This kiss; a vow of a love eternal and many, many sunrises together.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily until they had to start planning for the wedding XD 
> 
> Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! :D


End file.
